Bad news
by SexySiri
Summary: Set on board the TARDIS ,during Journey's end, whilst flying earth back home, Jack has some bad news for Martha. Warnings: Mentions of slash and depression. Spoilers for Dr who series 1,2, 3 and 4. Torchwood series 1 and 2.


**Fandom:**_Dr Who and Torchwood  
_**Spoilers:** _Dr who series 1,2, 3 and 4. Torchwood series 1 and 2.  
_**Summary: **_On board the TARDIS ,during Journey's end, whilst flying earth back home, Jack has some bad news for Martha._  
**Warnings:** _Swearing, mentions of slash and depression._

_**Just found this on my PC, I'd completely forgotten about it to be honest, Please review.**_

* * *

**Bad news.**

The Doctor glanced around the TARDIS and grinned, he loved having so many people there with him Sarah Jane was talking to Rose and Jackie, the other Doctor was chatting to Mickey. He himself was stood next to Martha and Donna who were catching up, the only person who didn't appear to be smiling was Jack who was making his way over to them. "You okay?" Martha asked him, not liking the look of pain in his eyes, he gave a small nod and was about to say something when she added, "Oh, did you call me this morning? I missed the call and when I checked the phone it looked like your number but then the Daleks came and..."

"Yea, I called you...." Jack sighed, "Look, can we talk?" Martha frowned but nodded and the Doctor and Donna watched as she and Jack walked away, heading over to a quieter part of the room.

"Wonder what that's all about." The Doctor muttered, trying his hardest to hear what was being said, he wanted to know even more when tears sprang to Martha's eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Rose seemed to notice that something was up to and walked over to the Doctor and Donna, "Is she okay?" She asked quietly.

"Dunno..." The Doctor muttered, watching as Martha flung her arms around Jack who also looked close to tears. Mickey and Sarah Jane had also realised something was up and they joined the Doctor, Donna and Rose, watching Jack and Martha curiously, Of course after that it didn't take long for Jackie and the other Doctor to figure it out, because they had all stopped talking they could now hear Martha's small sobs, Martha and Jack didn't notice the silence that now surrounded them though, too caught up in their emotions. "I'm so sorry." They heard Martha sob and the Doctor frowned, wondering what was going on, "You must be devastated."

"We'll cope." Jack replied.

"How are Ianto and Gwen? How are you?" Martha asked, pulling away from Jack and looking at him worriedly.

"Gwen's bursting into tears every few hours but I think that's normal... Ianto's just closed off... he wont eat, wont sleep, wont talk... I don't know what to do Marth... I don't know what to say to make this better, he seems so depressed."

"Well that's understandable after what's happened. I can come to the hub and check him over if you want, see how he's doing, give him anti-depressants if I have to." Martha offered, still oblivious to everyone else in the TARDIS watching them.

"Thank you." Jack said softly, "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost him too... so soon after... After..." Jack stopped, choking back tears.

"You really do care about him don't you?" Martha said, "More than just dabbling."

"Dabbling?"

"His words not mine, I told him you'd asked for a UNIT cap and he said that red was his colour so I asked if you two were... you know... and he said you dabbled." Martha blushed,

Jack laughed, "That's so Ianto." He said, brushing a tear from his eye. "Yes I really care about him, he means a lot to me... they all do... did"

"Oh Jack." Martha said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "When are the funerals?" She asked and Donna let out a small gasp, she'd sort of figured out by now that people Martha and Jack cared about had died but it was different to hear it properly.

"Saturday for Tosh's and Monday for Owen's." Jack replied.

"I'll be there." Martha promised. Then she glanced up and noticed that everyone was watching them, everyone but the Doctor immediately tried to look busy and hide what they had been doing, the Doctor, however, walked over to Jack and Martha and pulled them both into a hug,

"I'm sorry for your loss, were you close to them?" He asked.

"I wasn't that much... Jack was though." Martha explained, squeezing Jack's hand one last time before heading over to talk to Rose, she wanted to know more about the woman she'd been so jealous of before.

"They were practically family." Jack told the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded before taking Jack's hand and leading him down the corridor of the TARDIS to one of the other rooms, "What happened?" He asked, Jack took a deep breath before telling the Doctor everything, all about John Hart, All about Gray and all about Tosh and Owen. The Doctor listened quietly and when Jack was finished he pulled the, now sobbing, man into a tight hug, "It wasn't your fault." He said.

"Yes it was." Jack sobbed.

"No Jack... It wasn't."

"But I..."

"Could never have known." The Doctor said, stroking Jack's hair, it reminded Jack of the time he's spent on the TARDIS after the year on the valiant, when the Doctor had helped him heal emotionally before sending him back to his team.

"Promise it wasn't my fault?" Jack whispered,

"I promise." The Doctor smiled, Jack nodded, believing the man.

"OY! Spaceman we're in Cardiff!" Came Donna's voice making the two laugh, Jack wiped his face and they both headed back into the main part of the TARDIS to say goodbye to everyone. When Jack left the TARDIS he felt better than he had in days, now all he had to do was head back to the hub and make sure that Ianto and Gwen got past this too. And when Mickey ran up to Jack and Martha and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder Jack grinned, he may have just found another two members for his team, not that they could ever replace Tosh and Owen but Jack wasn't stupid enough to believe Torchwood could cope with only three people. But with Martha and Mickey at his side and Gwen and Ianto when they had finished grieving maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


End file.
